kingsfandomcom-20200223-history
David Shepherd
Captain David Shepherd is an officer in the Gilboan army and is currently stationed in the capital city of Shiloh as the Military Liason to the the media. =Character History= Before Goliath David was born near Port Prosperity, to parents Jessie and Judeah. He grew up on a farm with six older brothers. His father also taught him how to play the piano. During the Unification War his father war wounded in action. David struggled the most from it and had a hard time seeing his father. His father succumbed to his wounds and sometime later David was playing the piano and Silas Benjamin came in the room and saw David playing, before they even knew each other. A few years later, David was at home with his family watching the Inauguration of the new Capital, Shiloh. Minutes into the King's Inauguration address, David heard a car come into the family's car shop and went out to help. A man was having trouble with his car and David fixed it. The man wanted to pay him, but David wouldm't accept any money So the man offered his broken watch to him saying "if you can fix it, you deserve it". David then saw the Gilboan Butterfly on the back confiming who David beileved he was. David went back to the House and was given a hard time by his brothe Eli about missing the speech and asked who was in the shop. David replied "Reverend Samuels", but Eli didn't beileve him. Sometime later David, along with Eli joined the army. Goliath Two years later after the inauguration of Shiloh, David and his brother Eli were stationed on the border of Gilboa and Gath. They were outgunned by Goliath Class tanks. Eli and others had a pool on when the tanks would fire on them and David was saying at any second, but Eli didn't beileve him and all of a sudden the tanks fired on them. Eli joked that if he wasn't his brother he would think he's a spy, and he wanted to know how David knew that was going to happen, but he wouldn't tell him. They were then informed about a sqaud being ambushed and hostages were taken. David and his entire company were told that no one was to go across the border and rescue the hostages, and that the orders came from the top. That same night, David not feeling right leaving the hostages there, decided to go after them himself. He got to the trenches and took off his heavy equipment saying "I can't run in this". One of his sqaudmates tried to go Eli but, David knew he would only try to stop him. He then asked for a wrench and taped a grenade to it. He then crossed enemy lines and got past the tanks and Gath soldiers, and got to the hostages. David and one hostage helped a wounded hostage past the tanks but was soon spoted by a Goliath. They took cover in a trench and told the hostage to get the wounded hostage back to base and David ran to draw the Goliath's fire. David then got another trench were hid a rocket launcher, he took a shot and missed, he then threw the wrench-grenade at the tank ,but didn't go off ,so he made a run for it, but was stopped by the firing of the tank and fell. It then appeared to all that he was then standing up to the tank and all of a sudden the grenade went off and David ran for the rocket launcher again and took another shot and destroyed the tank. David and the hostages were then taken back to base on a truck. Eli caught up to it and couldn't beileve David survived. They're commanding officer began to yell at David when all of a sudden a helicopter flew in with the King. Silas went to check on the wounded hostage and Eli told David that he just saved Jack Benjamin, the King's son. David was then invited to Shiloh for his heroic acts. He arrives the royal home and is shown the newspaper with the picture of him standing up to the Goliath with the headline "David Slays Goliath". He is shocked to see it and is asked to settle a bet between the royal guards on what is being served to him that night, but he doesn't understands, and the guard tells him about his banquet. David then walks insidea and is amazed with what he see's. He explores another room and is happy to see a piano, he the turns around to see a giant portiat of King Silas. Jack then walks in and David salutes him, but Jack tells him not to, because he saved his life. Jack tells him how things will go and how later on no one will remember who he is. He then asks if he was wearing his dress uniform to the banquet and David tell's him that all the clothes he has, but Jack tells him he'll lend him one of his suits. David then points out that Jack's taller than him, but Jack say's he will send a tailor with, and David can't beileve the world he's just stepped into. David was then being photographed and interviewed at the banquet. He was then Photographed with the King and was complimented on how well he handles the "hounds". David then walks around seeing all of the people talking and staring at him, makes him uncomfortable. He decides to go the open bar and orders something strong and exspensive. The bar lady then gives him a napkin with her phone number on it. The King makes a speech and David is inspired by it. Reverend Samuels then comes to the bar talking to David and David shows him the watch he gave him and that he's fixed it. The Reverend is amazed and calls him a "Hero who can fix anything", but David doesn't count himself a hero. The Reverend then shows him that he can do anything and enjoy the party. He decides to go and play the piano in Category:Gilboan Military Personnel Category:Characters